This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. INBRE funding at the University of Maine-Farmington is improving laboratory instrumentation and curriculum, and providing critical network resources and connections, Through the program, students will participate in short course training in molecular biology and summer internships, and UMF will gain instrumentation and supplies for academic year student training and research projects. Faculty are in the process of restructuring our laboratory curriculum in Biochemisty, Genetics, and Instrumental Analysis to incorporate use of the new equipment purchased through the INBRE program (as well as the anticipated purchases in the coming years). University of Maine-Farmington is also working on ways to reach a broader audience for participation in some of the INBRE activities, such as the MDIBL short course. Faculty have developed a more involved application process for the MDIBL short course to encourage the participation of more lower-level science students.